


Blue Finds Her Boy

by tymedfire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue loves Lance so much yall, Blue's first impression of Lance, First Meeting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tymedfire/pseuds/tymedfire
Summary: Exactly what the title says. The Blue Lion meets Lance McClain.





	Blue Finds Her Boy

As soon as he enters her cave, she knows. Her eyes, her awareness snaps up to meet him. She knows. This one is hers, he has to be, because she is water and he is electricity and once they meet, they are unstoppable. He steps one foot into her cave and she is _electrified_ by him. She knows. _This one. This one is mine._ She has waited and waited, but she doesn’t have to wait anymore because he is _here_.

Her excitement bubbles up once he touches the drawing in her cave and she can’t wait any longer, she can’t, so she opens up the floor and waits impatiently for him to slide down to her. He and his companions pick themselves up off the ground (including the first boy to come to her cave in millennia, and oh, he is fire. He is rage and impulse and protection and destruction and she knows as surely as she knows she must have her boy, that this one is Red’s).

If she had breath, it would have been stolen.

Hers.

Hers.

_Mine!_

She wants to leap and soar when his eyes meet hers and she feels him, truly, for the first time. She can see it when he feels her. He doesn’t know what it is that he is feeling, so he asks the others if they feel like her eyes are following them, too. Her paladin, her silly boy. He doesn’t know yet. He doesn't know of all that they will become together. She wants to tell him that that feeling is her excitement, her joy, her love. He found her, she found him. Her paladin. _Hers_.

Her paladin knocks on her shield and she puts it down almost before his hand connects. In her excitement, she accidentally shows them all what Voltron is, but she cannot be too upset with herself. She is ready to go home, because she found them. All of them. She feels it; the smallest ones curiosity, the larger ones stability, the broken ones drive. The first one’s fire. And her’s, her boy. Her paladin. Her head lowers to let them in and she shines with pride when her boy stands taller and the others shy away.

 _Hers_.

She mentally urges him forward, even knowing he will not understand. They enter into her cockpit and she can’t help but vibrate with excitement. Her pilot sits in his seat and she feels whole for the first time in millennia. She’s ready to _go_. She tells him this and he reacts after a moment, pressing buttons and grabbing the control handles. She roars in delight. It’s time. She will see her brothers and sisters again, she will do what she was made to do. She will have a pilot. She has a pilot. Her paladin. Her boy. She feels his mind connect with hers, their hearts and their wills become one; she soars.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted on ao3 and it's not even a fic. Shame on me. I just love Blue and Lance so much. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
